


No Superhero

by crazygirlne



Series: No Superhero [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: But I fix all of the bad off screen, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Spoilers for almost every CW DC TV finale, seriously, the Legends of Superflarrowverse is never this fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Leonard gets an invitation to Barry and Iris's wedding.Obviously, he should invite Sara.





	No Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo…
> 
> I had to write a fic that dealt with the singles table thing. I took forever getting to this, so I’m not the only one who has, and I still look forward to more. Gimme all the singles table fic.
> 
> Also (and again, I took forever and am not the first anymore), yeah, sure, Snart in the episode almost definitely came from Progeny (post-hand, pre-bruises), but there’s nothing that ruled out the possibility of his being post-Oculus, _after_ he’s back on the team.
> 
> [Just saying](http://captainwhogotthecanary.tumblr.com/post/160777297824/infantino-street-and-the-future).
> 
> Also, parts of the fic inspired by “Something Just Like This” by The Chainsmokers.
> 
> Also also, there’s some Westallen (obviously, at their wedding), and light, mostly background Olicity, Karamel, and Snowells.

Leonard is only mildly surprised when Sara hands him an envelope the day after he helps Barry infiltrate ARGUS. There’s no way the speedster wouldn’t want to send an invite to his wedding after Leonard helped save the bride.

The surprise stems from the fact that he actually got the invitation when he knows Barry still thinks he’s dead.

He feels Sara’s eyes on him as he opens the invitation. The invitation itself is standard and much too flowery for his tastes. Tucked inside with it, though, is a note scribbled on lined paper.

_Hey, Snart. I told Gideon to send this to when and where I saw you last so I wouldn’t have to track you down again. You're not at the singles table, so that means you need to bring a date. Don't bring Mick, please? I really don't want my wedding to catch fire._

_Barry_

Clearly, the speedster wanted to get Leonard the invite before he died, rather than using his death as an excuse to get out of it. Cute.

As for the plus one, it’s obvious who he should bring. A perverse part of him wants to show up with Mick anyway. His partner wouldn’t actually burn down anything at the wedding anymore.

Probably. Mick has certainly mellowed, at minimum. Not that Leonard _hasn’t,_ but he’s not thinking about that right this moment.

He’s thinking about the fact that he should ask Sara to go with him, seeing as how she’s half the reason he made the comment about the singles’ table in the first place. Leonard looks up at her, and she raises an eyebrow, waiting patiently for either explanation or avoidance.

He hands her the invitation, slipping the note back into the envelope. “Barry and Iris have requested my sparkling presence when they tie the knot.”

“You going?” she asks, scanning the information on the thick piece of paper.

He shrugs a shoulder. “I figure they need at least one person in attendance who knows how to play it _cool._ ”

She pins him with a look for the bad pun, and he smirks.

“You even warranted a plus one,” she says, waving the invitation before handing it back to him.

Leonard tucks it back into the envelope before setting both aside. He wants to ask her, he really does, but ever since “I’ve been wondering what the future might hold” and that kiss and the minor complications of his death and eventual return to the team, he’s been unsure how to proceed. At first, he needed time to readjust, and so did everyone on the team, Sara included.

Now, it feels like maybe he’s waited too long to try again, especially since she’s done nothing to nudge them toward a romantic relationship in the meantime. Then again, it’s not as if a wedding date has to be a romantic one.

“Barry requested I bring someone who’s not Mick,” he says, and he’s pretty sure his hesitation isn’t as obvious as it feels. “You’re the only other person on this ship I can stand for long.” It’s an understatement in some ways and untrue in others; his teammates don’t bother him nearly as much as he pretends, but he actively goes out of his way to spend time with Sara. He doesn’t do that with anyone else but Mick.

“Are you asking me to go with you?” Sara asks. He can’t quite get a read on her expression.

“Could be entertaining.”

She studies him, and it looks like she can see right through him. The idea makes him equal parts uncomfortable and optimistic.

Finally, she shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

***

_Why not._

Because, Leonard thinks, seeing Sara in a fairly formal dress, cut low enough in places as to border on (but not quite reach) inappropriate for a wedding, is enough to push his desires from mostly idle (typically, he’s okay as long as they’re friends, as sappy as he knows that sounds) to impossible to ignore. The dress matches her eyes almost perfectly.

“Sometimes I forget how nice you clean up,” she says, looking him up and down. “You left your tie in the fabricator, though.” She holds up the thin strip of cloth he’s only just realized she’s carrying.

Gideon made his tie the same exact color as Sara’s dress. He can’t decide whether the ship is trying to play matchmaker or trying to kill him.

Leonard stills as Sara comes closer, stopping right in front of him, tie held in both hands as she holds it up, question clear in her eyes. He nods, and she puts it behind his neck, tying it with her usual confidence and aptitude. As easily as he read her request for permission, Sara sees the curiosity in him as she finishes up.

She smiles wryly. “You’d be surprised what sorts of skills come in handy,” she says simply, smoothing down the tie and looking up at him.

It’s a perfect moment, he thinks. The whole thing is cliche for a reason, and even if the idea has never really appealed to him in the abstract (he’s more likely to find excuses to avoid touch than to be touched), in practice, having Sara’s hand warm against his chest, with them both in their finery and standing so close…

She feels it too, he thinks. At least, she’s not pulling away, not stepping out of his space, just looking up at him like she’s waiting for something.

_Want to steal a kiss from me, Leonard?_

He reaches out to smooth an errant lock of hair from her face, the casual contact enough to set his heart racing like he’s some lovestruck teen, and when she still doesn’t step back, he thinks maybe this is as good a moment to show his continued interest as any.

Especially when she raises an eyebrow, more challenge than anything.

He takes an easy breath (he’s Captain Cold, he can play it cool, it’s just a kiss) (who is he kidding) and is about to lean forward when—

“Okay, I’m ready to go,” Raymond’s voice is cheerful as the man finishes his own tie. “What about—” He stops. “Oh. Are you… Am I interrupting something?”

Leonard sighs and steps back, ignoring the way Sara’s lips twitch in silent amusement. “We’re ready. What about the professor and the kid?”

“They’ve already left.” Ray looks between Leonard and Sara before seeming to decide he’s not going to pursue an answer, despite his curiosity. “Should we join them?”

They leave, the short walk to the wedding venue filled with Raymond’s happy chatter. Leonard’s not sure he’s ever been more grateful for how much the man can talk; after that almost kiss, he thinks it’s probably for the best if he and Sara aren’t left to interact alone until after the wedding.

Things are either going to be awkward or personal, and he doesn’t particularly want either of them to happen around witnesses.

The wedding is in a courtyard of sorts, giving Barry and Iris an outdoor wedding without making half the guests attempt to walk in heels in grass (something Lisa has complained about). Barry immediately spots their arrival, and he comes to greet him, Cisco in tow.

“Hey, Snart,” Barry says. He’s a little tense, but Leonard knows it’s not because of his presence, specifically (the speedster trusts him, probably more than he should), but because the man still assumes he’s on borrowed time. “I’m glad you came.” Leonard feels an odd mix of guilt at the misconception and satisfaction in making the speedster squirm.

Old habits die hard, and he’s never claimed to be perfect.

“I’m expecting the event of the century,” Leonard says, tone dry, and Barry smiles sadly before greeting Sara and Ray.

Alright, so maybe there’s less satisfaction than there should be.

After a couple minutes, Sara rests an easy hand on Leonard’s arm before leaning in to tell him she’s going to go find Iris. He nods and watches her leave. When he turns back to the others, all three men are smirking at him.

“What?” he asks defensively.

Cisco speaks up before the others can. “Never would’ve pegged you for the type to wear matching outfits with your girlfriend.”

He fights the urge to roll his eyes. “First, Ramon, Gideon chose my tie. Second, she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Really?” Ray sounds skeptical. “That’s not what it looked like when you were finishing getting dressed.”

“You got dressed together?” Barry’s voice is higher than usual, amused, and Leonard glares.

“Well,” Ray continues, turning to the others, “if they’re not together yet, they will be soon. I give it a month, tops.” Barry’s mood visibly and abruptly plummets, and he exchanges a look with Cisco. Ray looks between them, confused, and when it clicks, he speaks before Leonard can either explain himself or stop him. “Oh! I’m sorry, we forgot again… We’re really good at that, aren’t we? We never told you we got Leonard back. He’s not dead anymore.”

Leonard sifts back through the information Gideon gave him when he returned and decides that it’s far enough along in the timeline that it’s not going to create a paradox for Team Flash to know he’s back, so when the duo looks at him, hopeful, he nods. Barry beams, and even Cisco looks relieved at the news.

Barry reaches out and grasps Leonard’s shoulder, slowly enough that he could avoid it. He doesn’t try to duck away, though; he set the precedent, after all, when he brushed at Barry’s shoulder in the woods, and this is something he can handle.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Snart,” Barry says before dropping his hand. “How’d that happen?”

“It’s a long story,” Leonard answers, “and it doesn’t really matter. I’m back.” He gestures at the wedding festivities. “Everything seems like it went well saving Iris.”

Barry’s expression dims some. “Not everything.”

Cisco and Ray make themselves scarce while Barry explains what happened, from Iris’s “death” (and Leonard can see the guilt and relief and sadness that it was H.R.) to Barry’s time in the Speed Force (long for him, but short enough for Team Flash that Iris hadn’t even had time to call off the wedding). They both fall silent afterward, until Barry shoots him a wry smile.

“So, did you get a chance to talk to Lisa?” he asks. “Cisco’s been waiting.”

Leonard smirks. “You didn’t exactly give me much time.”

Barry shrugs, looking a little uncomfortable again. “Yeah, well, I wanted to make sure I caught you. It was only luck I found you when I did, and I didn’t know if I could find the Waverider again somewhere—somewhen?—you were still alive.” He pauses. “She’s around here, somewhere, if you wanted to talk to her. It doesn’t have to be about Cisco. You know we’re not gonna actually hold you to that.”

“Lisa’s here?” Leonard scans the crowd, looking for his baby sister, but his gaze settles first on Sara, who’s apparently finished visiting Iris and is now chatting with a woman Leonard doesn’t recognize, Sara’s posture mildly flirtatious. He feels himself soften at just the sight of her. He really has gotten much too attached.

He really doesn’t plan to do anything to change that.

Barry, of course, notices Leonard’s distraction, turning to look in the same direction before turning back to Leonard with a grin. “You know, I wouldn’t have put you and Sara together, but now that I think about it, you’re actually kinda perfect together, aren’t you?”

Leonard adopts a put-upon expression with ease. “As I said, we’re not dating.”

“Maybe not,” Barry answers, just as easily, “but I know that look, and I saw how she looked at you. That’s not how friends look at each other.”

“Whatever you say, Barry.” It’s not like he can actually argue, but talking about his feelings is not something he does unless it’s necessary.

“There’s Lisa,” Barry says, changing the subject and pointing her out. “I’ll let you go talk to her. I should mingle more, anyway. Thanks for coming, Snart.”

“Leonard,” he corrects, not letting himself stop to think about it, “or Len. I think we know each other well enough that you don’t have to use my last name.”

“Len,” Barry repeats after a moment, then waves goodbye as Leonard joins Lisa.

“Lenny,” she says, grinning at his approach. “Didn’t expect to see you here at the Flash’s wedding.”

Leonard raises an eyebrow. “You know who he is?”

The smile shifts to the trademark Snart smirk. “I started spending time with Cisco, and it wasn’t hard to figure out. He doesn’t have a lot of friends.”

“You’ve been spending time with Ramon?”

His sister nods before her smile slips. “After you…” Lisa’s eye flicker down and away briefly before returning. “When Cisco found out you weren’t around anymore, he tracked me down and started checking in on me. Said he knew what it was like to lose a big brother.”

Leonard feels an inconvenient surge of gratitude for the younger man. “And you’ve been talking to him enough to figure out who the Flash is but didn’t tell him I’m alive again.”

Lisa shrugs, a smile returning to her lips. “It was fun watching him try to figure it out. Besides, I was planning to tell him soon.”

“He knows now,” Leonard says. After a moment’s consideration, he sighs. “He’s not the worst choice, you know, if you’re interested in dating one of the good guys.”

She looks at him knowingly. “You agreed to say something like that, didn’t you?”

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

Lisa nods her acceptance, then jerks her head toward Sara. “What about you? Are you dating one of the good ones, yet?”

Sara might still object to that description of herself, he knows, as apt as it is. Leonard’s ready to deflect, as he did with Barry, but this is Lisa. “Not yet. Almost, maybe.”

“Go talk to _her,_ then, not me,” she says, gently pushing him in Sara’s direction.

Leonard goes, but only because he already wanted to, and not because he has trouble denying his baby sister anything.

Sara grins up at him as he reaches her, and she takes his arm, pulling him closer. It’s not until he sees the person she was talking to take note that it even occurs to him he could’ve objected.

“This is Leonard,” Sara says, introducing him. “He wasn’t around last time we met. Leonard, this is Kara Danvers.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kara says, her eyes dropping briefly to Leonard’s tie and Sara’s dress. “Is he your…”

“We’re not together,” Sara says, and her tone is light, but her grip on his arm tightens briefly and she leans into his side.

Kara blinks, clearly confused at the mixed signals, and Leonard feels himself smirk, which probably doesn’t help clear things up. The three of them chat for a few minutes, and then Leonard finds himself and Sara talking to Oliver and Felicity.

“I’m glad you found someone,” Oliver tells Sara in a quiet moment, and Felicity covers Oliver’s hand with hers, engagement ring sparkling in the late-afternoon light.

“So am I,” Sara answers rather than clarifying, aiming a mischievous look up at Leonard.

“Barry told me you didn’t want to be at the singles’ table,” Felicity says, addressing Leonard, “but I didn’t expect Sara here to be your date. You guys are cute.”

If Sara can go along with the errant (or at least premature) assumptions, so can he.

“We are, aren’t we?” he agrees, letting a touch of cockiness into his tone as he looks back down at Sara, whose grin widens.

When he and Sara are alone briefly, they still don’t move away. He’s not sure whether it’s an extension of the pretend relationship they seem to have slipped into or whether they’d be touching regardless after that moment on the ship. It’s tempting to make it more, to make it clear what he wants, but instead he listens to Sara’s explanations of who everybody really is.

Making a move can wait until they’re not surrounded by superheroes.

Almost everyone at the wedding seems to be one, in some way or another, or assisting one, or romantically entwined with one. He and Sara are the outliers. He doesn’t have any desire to become a superhero, even if he were capable. He’s not sure he could do well in that life, couldn’t be expected to be good all the time. Leonard can’t even blame his past; some of the guests have fallen firmly into the vigilante category for some time.

They’re all in the light, now, though, except for him. Even Sara could function that way if she wanted.

Instead, she’s holding on to Leonard. He’s not really a villain anymore, and he’s even been heroic on more than a few occasions, but he’s not ready to embrace it and fully leave the dark behind, not even if he’s capable, and he knows that as much as Sara has come to terms with her past, she keeps a touch of darkness inside herself, too.

Too much _good_ is boring.

He doesn’t want to be a superhero, doesn’t want to love a superhero.

He just wants this, Sara, looking up at him like he’s just as much what she wants for herself.

Their quiet conversation is interrupted by a request for everyone to be seated, and while they wait for Iris to emerge, as the music starts, he tries to remember he’s not planning to do anything new with Sara in full view of witnesses. Then Iris walks down the aisle and stands across from Barry, both of them radiating love and joy and contentment, and Leonard looks over at Sara only to find her watching _him,_ expression breathtakingly similar.

It’s important to know when it’s time to throw away the plan.

Leonard takes her hand, lacing their fingers together, dimly aware of vows that sound vaguely like song lyrics, and he wrenches his attention back to the front when the tension between himself and Sara is too much and he knows one of them is about to break down and kiss the other.

He may have adjusted some of his plan, but he wants to wait to kiss Sara until they can enjoy it properly.

Thoroughly.

For as long as they want.

The officiant ( _not_ H.R., but Harrison Wells, Sara explained) finally announces the newly-wedded couple. “May I now present, for the first time on this Earth, Mr. Barry Allen and Mrs. Iris West-Allen.”

Hopefully, the few people at the wedding who aren’t in the know don’t think anything of the odd wording. Nobody seems upset or confused, though, as everyone stands and cheers, congratulating Barry and Iris.

They’ve earned it.

***

For dinner, Sara and Leonard end up seated at a table with Kara and her boyfriend, Mon-El (who introduces himself as Mike before Kara reminds him he doesn’t have to pretend here), and Harrison and Caitlin, who apparently no longer goes by that name.

Harrison calls her Snow instead, and it’s not like Leonard particularly objects to wintery names, so it’s easy enough to go along with the change.

It’s a pleasant enough dinner, and it passes more quickly than social interactions usually do, especially with everyone so damned _happy._

But everyone really, truly, is happy, and almost everyone has someone they’ve latched onto. He sees Lisa’s paired off with Cisco and is leaning against him at the table for the wedding party and their guests. Leonard’s lips twitch when he sees Mick has crashed the party and he and Raymond are talking animatedly at the singles’ table, beers in hand. Felicity’s clinging to Oliver in a way that’s barely shy of indecent (and Oliver doesn’t look like he objects).

As for Leonard?

He’s alive. He’s here, surrounded by _friends_ and by heroes who consider him an equal. His sister is here and happy.

And Sara Lance is at his side, leaning in to whisper her plans for when they get back aboard the ship, making his mouth go dry.

Leonard has someone he can fight with, fight for, fight against when they’re both being stubborn, without being worried he’s going to lose her. If death didn’t stop them and they’ve finally reached this point, they’re in it for the long haul. He can feel it, with every fiber of his being.

Finally, they get back to the Waverider, and Sara tugs him to her quarters (they’re bigger than his, after all) and closes the door behind them, and there’s so much that maybe needs to be said, but they’ve said the words a thousand times between them, in little touches and exchanged looks, in demonstrations of trust and admiration.

“Do I need to bring up our future again?” he asks instead of saying any of this, and she reaches out to toy with his tie, her eyes locked onto his.

“Depends. Do I need to be the one who steals a kiss again?”

Any lingering doubt or tension leaves him as he presses his lips to hers, replaced instead by anticipation and hope, desire and—

“Len?” she murmurs against his lips. “This would be more comfortable in my bed.”

She’s right, of course, and it is, and afterward, staring up at the ceiling while Sara is asleep curled into his side, closer than should feel comfortable after the heat of the moment, he decides he was right, at the wedding.

All he’s ever needed is something just like this.

 


End file.
